


Bughead Short Scenes

by JugheadsJones1



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Betty is cute but cheeky, Fluff, Fluffy short scenes, Kissing, Light Dom Jug, Sharing a Bath, Sneaking Around, feeling, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugheadsJones1/pseuds/JugheadsJones1
Summary: Betty waits for Jughead, who comes in very tired. What starts as a nap turns into something a little more heated.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/ Jughead Jones - Relationship, Jughead Jones/ Betty Cooper - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. We’ve got all weekend

Betty was waiting patiently in her bed for Jughead to arrive, clad in her soft cream night shorts, baby blue ankle socks and an adorable white flowered night vest. Cuddled under the sheets waiting for the warmth of her boyfriend’s strong arms, she was growing impatient.

Just before she reached for her phone to send a grumbly text about his absence, she heard the front door open and close and the lock switch. It was him. The familiar thud of his large combat boots and the clink of his buckled leather jacket sent a chill down her spine. He gradually travelled upstairs to his cotton covered girlfriend, who had been on his mind all day.

Betty smiled and let out a relax breath, instantly feeling at ease now he was here. The door knob turned and there he stood. Her bedroom light suddenly flicked on and she caught his smirk. “Hey, baby.” he practically growled. She gave a priceless smile and whispered “Hey,” taking in his tired look and flicking the bedsheet off her, smoothing her hand over the right space on her bed. His space. 

“Sorry i’m late, everyday there’s a new issue with the serpents, I swear.” he said, unlacing his boots and stripping himself of his jacket and jeans. Looking at him standing there in his white vest and plaid boxer shorts, she smiled and said “It’s fine, I just missed you”. Crawling into bed with her “Me too.” he said as he pulled the covers over them and used both hands to bring her face to his for a searing kiss. She’d missed him so much. He smelt like cigarettes and his natural manly smell which she loved. 

After a long lasting, lazy make out session she pulled away and rested her forehead on his. “You look more tired than usual Juggy” she whispered running a finger across his cheekbone lightly. He shushed her by rubbing his nose along her own and giving her knuckles numerous kisses. “I’m just happy we have the weekend” he mumbled. She hummed and moved down to tuck herself right up to his chest and lifted his arms to place them around her. He laughed “Getting comfortable?” she made a small happy moan and nodded. “You look like you need a nap and I’m more than happy to snuggle here while you sleep.” Betty declared wiggling even closer to her boyfriend’s warm chest. 

“A nap with you sounds great.” he said, letting out a sign and squeezing her closer. “Maybe you should take your top off..It’ll be more comfy.” she whispered hesitantly while running her fingers over a few moles that where visible around his collar. He look down at her with one eyebrow lifted and a devilish smirk. “More comfortable? For you or for me?” she rolled her eyes and pushed his chest with one hand “For science.” she joked. He let out a bellowing laugh but proceeded to quickly strip his shirt off. “Do my boxers need to be off too? You know, for science?” he teased. 

She let out an exaggerated huff but smiled and slotted back into his arms. “Are you going to sleep?” she whispered looking up at his piercing blue eyes. He nodded and ran one hand over her hair and brushing loose strands behind her ear. “Unless you don’t want me to.” he whispered. “Well I’ll let you nap as long as afterwards you’ll get a bath with me.” Betty said with an innocent smile. His cheshire grin grew tenfold and he nodded whilst leaning down and giving her a few slow, sloppy, heated kisses. Betty moaned into his mouth, when he pushed his tongue in, getting lost in his lips. He loved the noises she made when he kissed her. 

Suddenly he pulled away and she whined trying to drag him back to her mouth. He laughed at her pouty face “No no no baby, sleep time now.” he challenged. Betty pouted even harder and hid her face in his chest like a toddler. “Look at me.” he said. Betty didn’t budge. His voice dropped as he repeated his command “I said look at me...” 

She slowly lifted her head and she caught his devil eyes that were for some reason darker than they were a few seconds ago. He fed his fingers deeply through the hair on the back on her neck and grasped them, tilting her head back enough. A deep blush ran up Betty’s neck to her cheeks and she swallowed at his unmoved eye contact. 

“Better.” He said with their eyes locked as he slowly leaned down until their lips where brushing. “All you ever have to do, is ask nicely hm?” Betty nodded and swallowed. “Okay.” she whispered against his mouth that was so close she could feel his breath. “Wanna try asking again?” he suggested, giving a small tug to her hair and looking at her semi open mouth that was breathing heavily. “Please may I have a kiss?” she said breathlessly. 

He smiled and whispered “Good girl.” against her mouth before closing the small distance and joining their lips in a bruising kiss. Betty’s moans where making it impossible for Jughead to pull away, desperately pulling as many from her as possible. He moaned into the kiss too and grasped her face with both hands.

He felt her small hand on his heavy chest pushing weakly. Then she pulled away and flopped on her back, chest rising and falling continuously. “Holy shit.” she exhaled. He sniggered at the cuteness and rested his head on his elbow, looking down at the dishevelled Betty. Lifting a hand, he ran his finger along the edge of her shirt as she was catching her breath. He ran his hand over her both her boobs and then smoothed it up to her neck, giving a light squeeze and marvelling at her perfect body. 

She flopped her head to the side and smiled at him. He smiled back.


	2. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a great few rounds, Betty and Jughead get that bath that she promised. A few comforting words and one heck of a massage later, Jughead lay in her arms, dozy as hell.

Three rounds later and Betty was laying naked and boneless on her bed. Dozy eyes and a faint smile painted on her lips. Jughead had his head propped up on his arm leaning over her. His fingers drew gentle lines and rubbed along the slope of her spine, enjoying the softness of her skin.

“If you keep this up, we both know I’ll fall asleep.” she whispered with her eyes closed. He smirked at that and leaned down, slowly placing small kisses along her back and shoulder blades.

Betty let out a low moan and sighed as her boyfriend kept up his magic, relaxing her muscles. “Trust me I could sit here and do this all day Betts, but you promised me a bath young lady and I think it’s time for you to follow through.” he stated looking down at her through strands of his pitch black hair. 

She flopped an arm out in protest with a grown, which he caught and brought her knuckles to his mouth giving them kisses. “You can lay here if you want. I can get the bath ready?” he offered with a smile, loving her cuteness when she’s sleepy. 

She smiled and nodded, whispering a “Thank you.” under her breath. 

Jughead bent down to kiss her forehead a few times and then slipped into her bathroom to get it ready.

Less that five minutes later he waltzed back in and scooped up his sleepy girlfriend making her giggle. “It’s a good thing we’re already naked,” he teased, “wanna get in? I added extra bubbles for you, I know you love them.” he smiled, looking pretty proud that he remembered. 

“Always the gentleman.” she stated. “For you? Pfffff. Always.” he said in a stretched tone as he put her down and she climbed in. “Is it okay?” his said, looking uncharacteristically nervous that he made it too hot or too cold for her. 

Nodding her head Betty smiled and held out her hand. “It’s perfect, baby.” 

He looked pleased with that answer and slipped in behind her. After getting comfy and shuffling into the perfect spot, she leaned back and felt his hard slippery chest behind her back muscle, relaxing immediately. 

“Still sleepy?” he asked into her ear while soothingly squeezing her arms and sides, trying to further relax her. “Not as much as before but I have to say, Jughead Jones, you definitely wore me out.” she huffed with a sigh.

He bent down to her neck ,“I would apologise...but I’m not sorry.” he whispered into her skin giving a long slow kiss to her pulse point. Betty leant her head back on his shoulder and let him continue his administrations on her skin.

“I swear, everything you do makes me feel...unreal.” she stated with a sigh. “And how’s that?” he questioned leaning back against the tub with both arms stretched out on the sides. “I’m not sure but I love it.” she breathed letting her head fall back and closing her eyes whilst relaxing in the hot water. He smirked, “Well I’m not complaining.” 

“Want a back rub? This position is pretty good for it.” He offered with a hint if mischief. She turned around and lay on his chest. He looked down at her breast that were now very visible, very wet and vey pushed up. Betty suddenly let out a laugh at his obvious staring and slapped his chest. “Eyes up.” she declared as he snapped out of his haze. “Sorry, my bad.” he said (totally not sorry though) looking devilishly handsome with his hair falling over his piercingly blue eyes. 

“Switch with me.” she said, brushing a strand behind his ear. “What do you mean?” Jughead questioned with his brows knitted together in confusion. 

“I mean, switch places so you’re sat in front if me. You always help me relax with your aftercare, Juggy. Let me help you.” She said leaning in closer and closer as she spoke until their lips met. The kiss ended and he looked sceptical, “I don’t know, Cooper. Touchy feely isn’t really my thing.” He said vulnerably. 

“Jughead Jones you’re the most affectionate person in the world to me. You JUST offered me a massage. Let me. Please?” she said with puppy eyes, in love with the idea of being able to make him relax and feel good in a non-sexual way too. 

He huffed and gave in, watching as she stepped out, trying not to stare at her body too much, and he scooted forward, letting her sit behind him. “But be gentle, I’m delicate.” he joked. She let out a laugh and hugged his back with her arms round his waist. “Always baby.” she chirped, dropping a quick kiss to his shoulder blade. 

He lifted her legs and placed them over his, liking this position more than he thought he would. “Just relax, okay?” she said in her sweet tone that was entirely ’Betty Cooper‘.

He nodded, suddenly feeling skinny and vulnerable but pushed through. 

The second Bettys hands put pressure on the blades of his back he tensed. “Juggy?...Does that hurt?” she said noticing his stiffness. 

“No no it just, I don’t know, keep going.” he stuttered. 

She cautiously started to press her thumbs between his blades and pressurise the top of his spine in a slow deep motion. She could feel the knots in his back. He head dropped forward and he let out an animalistic grown. “Fuck baby.” he growled and she giggled realising he underestimated her. “Yea my mom used to give me back massages for my cramps when I was a teenager. Picked up on a few moves.” she said with a smile, gliding her hands down and beginning to make circular motions with her thumbs and fingers. 

Jughead let out a breath, never feeling so taken care of.

She kept up her work, spurred on by the moans and words of praise from Jughead. After massaging out the knots from his back she worked on his lower neck and strategically used her palms to ease the tension. Then scraping her nails up the back of his neck onto his scalp. 

She loved this. 

She loved taking care of him in general and knew his mother was never really around to give him this kind of affection and care. Betty would do anything to take that pain away. God she loved him so much.

Jughead began to grumble about how sleepy this was making him and she placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him back onto her.

She wrapped her arms round his neck and laid one hand on his chest while the other smoothed over his silky black locks. Dropping a kiss to his head, she spoke into his hair “Relaxed?”

He hummed a response, taking her hand from his chest and lifting it to his mouth, kissing it. Betty smiled and just held him, loving dozy Jughead.

She made a mental note to get more baths from now on.


End file.
